Bad Wolf Bay in three acts
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: The three times Rose is on the Bad Wolf Bay beach. Sometimes alone. Sometimes not. Previously publish in French (Bad Wolf Bay en trois temps).
1. Chapter 1

What I was for him? A companion, an accomplice, a friend. A nice moment in his immortal existence. A simple Earthling of twenty years old. Nothing more. He did promise me some things, but there never was a matter of emotions between us. Only friendship.

However.

I startled myself when I began to envy those who can talk with him about some highly scientific words... the ones I knew nothing about. I was only a girl borned in a Dark Time England post. Nothing more. I knew nothing of time travels gold universal galactic laws. I only spoke two languages: English and British slang.

However.

How many had he had before me? How many companions, robots, aliens? And why there was no. trace of them? The Tardis was like a hotel room. Except some gadgets made only for Timelords, there was nothing from others.

However.

I don't understand how I let my love blooms for him. He's so lonely that people can't try to cure him. And because he's great, good, nice, generous, funny and so surprising, any women would want his attention. And I am but a woman. So, I fell for him. I never dare to confess to him. After all, I am not in his category. For his own sake, he needs someone like him.

Then, despite me or because it was him who aroused me to so many things, my personality has changed. I started to respond to the same things, finding the unexpected ordinary and enjoying the small things, taking everything with an apparent carelessness. And he became a bit like me. He opened from time to time and I felt him both sadder and happier. More human. But I was moved to see him react to my presence. I felt that I was getting to him. A thought of the Doctor is worth millions of trophies, medals and honors. A smile from him could blow up a Sun, but my heart merely beat a little stronger. I would have given everything that he kisses me once, I would have given my life so he finds happiness with me or with someone else, to see him drop behind him loneliness, sadness, the weight of eternity. I would have given everything.

And him too, as usual.

I understood at the end. For my happiness and my safety, he chose the solitude. I paid the price to return to him. My decision had been taken for a long time: between the universe and my planet, between the Doctor and my family, it is him that I had chosen. Anyway, being away from him is killing the better part of me, piece of my heart which had given birth and I had maintained despite myself. Worse, it was tearing my soul. We may be alive and unable to move, to talk, to communicate. We can live with one arm, with paralyzed legs. But life is just a black and white photograph if we are losing our soul. We don't actually live with a beating heart. And my heart beat to the rhythm of his own. So, I chose to send them all to hell and return to his side.

And then, there was Canary Wharf and we were separated. I could die. But fate had decided that I would live in an alternate universe with my parents, my best friend. I would have a future but without my Doctor. The first weeks were atrocious. I remember a long time where I was incapable of breathing between my dry cry, or feeling something while tears run on my face. Each time, instinctively, I was turning toward him to realize that he wasn't there, that he would never be there.

He would continue to be alone. And so would I.


	2. Chapter 2

The hole that had left his absence was suddenly filled. I'd be alone no more. Nor him. Our bodies suddenly recognized and awarded the other. The final crescendo was perfect. It was the first time a Doctor touched me, that this version did, but how he did it filled my wildest dreams! It was a balm over the last three years and it could erase the grey slate. I can start again to color my life of blue and hazel brown. His kiss pushed me near the heaven.

It was simply strange that, while my heart beat his happiness, it was also crying. A Doctor was leaving, another remained. One would have a blue box and Donna, the other... me. I was in charge of a Doctor. Anguish and terror: is a life on Earth in the most absolute daily will be enough for him? Will I be enough?

I fight to cross dimensions and find him again, I put pressure on my father and Torchwood, I get to the highest possible authorities in order to have the funds for the project from the time canon. I refused to believe my mother who was trying to keep me on Earth. I had done the impossible and the unimaginable. And I was come to my purposes. I had found him. He was alive, he was the same man who haunted my nights and the ghost followed me during the day. He promised that he would stay with me until the end, but he had never confronted such a purpose. And if ever... If ever, after some time, he found better? I had a very humble idea of my condition and my situation: I had a little more experience than most humans and I was able to silence my mother once on three when she cracks a protestation. Otherwise, I was so normal. And him... He was accustomed to the extraordinary. He would have been entitled to so much better than anything I could offer him.

He took my hand and entwined our fingers. It's crazy how a small thing reassures me: his palm against mine. I was not alone, never will be from now on. The Doctor offered me a part of him, his last gift.

The Tardis was cleared and a Doctor also. Farewell, Doctor.

The beach is not deserted. My mother, Mickey, me and... him. Us.

Yes, farewell Doctor, we will always think of you. Wherever you are.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sort of pilgrimage which we had never had need to discuss. We wanted to return to this beach on our anniversary. My mother had joked saying to enjoy it as long as we didn't have children to deal with. The Doctor had raised an eyebrow, but I was confident that nobody had noticed that I was wearing a jacket a little too big. We will told the news when we'll come back. Pete had agreed to lend us his old car.

We took the car instead of the plane and the train. We must leave the same way, following the routes and aligning the miles. While he drives, we were chatting how births were greeted and celebrated and picked up a couple a possible names. We were talking about the Tardis which grew rapidly in the small rundown in the backyard and who could possibly make its maiden voyage in two years.

The atmosphere changed as soon as the beach appeared before us. Waves crashing on the rocks and the wind whistled in the same way. The scene had not changed. He took my hand and asked me in a whisper if I felt what was happening. I had put on the account of pregnancy my discomfort, but he had not the same excuse.

We often thought to him, all alone in the Tardis to travel the universe with a companion or another, to escape his past, eating bananas and run. We owed him our happiness. We had, somehow, the duty to have a fantastic life in his honor. Sometimes I dreamed that he could observe us through a magnifying glass or a microscope: I wanted him to be proud of us, reassured on our life and that he can find a little happiness in ours.

"It is not going well."

Somehow, we knew this. Instinctively. There was a link between the three of us. I began to cry and the man I love touched me. In an unknown location, his twin was on the verge of sacrificing, dying maybe. All alone. We also knew it. He perhaps would not disappear, but I knew that even regeneration was 'a bit dodgy '. He would not be him anymore.

On this beach, we were entwined with him, mind thinking about this child that would look like him and who we could tell the adventures of the Timelord in his Tardis. As we felt our Doctor disappear, we felt shamefully alive.

"It is what he would have wanted."

So this is what we will do. In memory of the Doctor, we will live and we will have a great life. We will eat chips and bananas and we will probably had one or two occasions to save the world. In memory of him.

Farewell doctor.

With all our love.


End file.
